


The marks of a cheater

by Ishaena



Series: PnF & MML Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Other, pure unadulterated crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaena/pseuds/Ishaena
Summary: In which Mrs. Murawski goes through a breakup.





	The marks of a cheater

The doors of the middle school's building swung open at Cavendish. A woman rushed past him from the inside, covering her face with her hands, her scarf slapping him on the face. Behind her sauntered Dakota, expression grim as he bit into his sloppy joe.

"Dakota, what happened?" Cavendish pointed at the crying woman, a furrow of confusion on his brow. Dakota swallowed. 

"I just ended a five-year relationship." 

Cavendish carefully picked his words. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay, it wasn't my relationship." He sighed. "Oh well, don't eat greasy food on other people's desks, especially if they're _dating_ them."

**Author's Note:**

> God forgive me for I'm back at my bulls**t. 
> 
> Special thanks to revenblue who gave me the prompt and encouraged me, the Perryshmirtz server for beta'ing and the r/FanFiction Discord for punishing me with owing them 100 words for saying I can't write. 
> 
> Woodawski best shipawski.


End file.
